Without a Trace
by tatsu adrikov galathea
Summary: Summary:  Kau menghilang tanpa jejak. Hanya selembar kertas berisi permohonan maaf padanya. Apa itu sudah cukup? GgioSoi inside mind to RnR?


Summary: Kau menghilang tanpa jejak. Hanya selembar kertas berisi permohonan maaf padanya. Apa itu sudah cukup? GgioSoi inside mind to RnR?

(A/N):Apakabar minna-san? Saya datang lagi demi memuaskan para GSlovers. Sedikit cuap-cuap author ya~ oke cerita ini terispirasi oleh lagunya **the GazettE** yang berjudul **Without a Trace. **Saya buat sepesial untuk seseorang *coret* **teman** yang dulu pernah bilang kalau fic saia bagus *padahal enggak* dan terima kasih buat dvdnya XD fic ini kupersembahkan untukmu, anggap sebagai ganti dvd itu *plakk* semoga kau bisa membacanya dimanapun kau berada kini *haiah* sumpah saia kehilangan jejakmu, sob *lebai*. Dari pada ngelantur sudah cukup cuap-cuapnya dan kita mulai saja~

**Disclaimer Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>Without a Trace [<strong>_**story**_**] © Tatsu Adrikov Galathea  
>Without a Trace [title] © the GazettE<br>****Pairing : Just GgioSoi :D  
>Warning: AU, OOC, abal, Ga jelas, Sudut pandang orang ke dua dan Typo(s). Male's side untuk <strong>**Ggio**** dan Female's side untuk ****Soifon****. Nb: bacalah sambil mendengarkan People errornya GazettE XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Without a Trace**

**.**

**# Male's side**

Pemuda malang, kamarmu sudah sangat buruk. Seburuk suasana hatimu yang kacau. Buku-buku bertebaran sembarangan. Bulu-bulu angsa memburai keluar dari bantal yang sudah tak berbentuk disudut kamar. Vas bunga pecah tak beraturan dengan bunga yang saudah mati layu. Ah kau sama sekali tak perduli dengan tanaman itu, bahkan keadaan kamarmu sendiri. Kau hanya berdiri di depan cermin sebelah dengan sebelah tanganmu bertumpu pada tembok sementara matamu menatap bengis pada pantulanmu. Coba kau lihat dirimu. Kau memiliki tubuh yang tegap sempurna. Wajahmu nampak tampan dengan sepasang mata emas yang indah. Rambut hitammu yang lebat menjuntai hingga batas leher. Sisanya kau kepang satu seperti orang China jaman dahulu. Tapi tatap saja ada yang janggal, tak ada senyumanmu yang begitu ceria disana. Sorot mata lembutmu telah padam berganti tatapan bengis nan mengerikan. Tak ada lagi aura cerah yang meliputimu. Hanya wajah marah yang tampak menakutkan.

'Klek' pintu terbuka menampakan seorang pria setengah baya di ambang pintu. Tak berani masuk kedalam karena melihat kekascauan yang kau buat. Ya dia hanya berani mengumandangkan kata singkat yang tak begitu keras, "Ggio-_sama_…"

"tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Potongmu dingin masih tetap di depan cermin tak mengijinkan pelayan itu melanjutkan kata. Padahal bisa saja dia menyampaikan berita baik untukmu kan? Sayangnya spekulasimu tertutup oleh amarah yang telah menguasai otak.

"Maaf Ggio-sama ini adalah perintah dari nyonya besar. Beliau hanya meminta tuan untuk segera mengepak barang karena besok…" Kata-kata pelayanmu itu tak berlanjut karena secepat kerdipan mata kau melampar gunting kearahnya. Namun kau tak beruntung. Gunting itu meleset, menacap ditembok dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membuat pelayanmu itu pucat seketika. Pelayan itu pergi setelah membungkuk hormat namun dengan ketakutan yang pasti menggelayut dihatinya.

"Arrgh!" kau meraung sambil memukul cermin dengan tanganmu yang bebas. Hingga cairan pekat berwarna merah menetes dari tangan itu sementara si cermin yang tak besalah kini retak, setengah pecah karena beberapa kacanya yang bersisi tajam berjatuhan ke lantai. Kau tak merasa kesakitan karena sakit dalam hatimu lebih menusuk perih dibanding ngilu berdarah di tangan. Kau menendang apa saja dihadapanmu. Membuat kamarmu kian hancur.

Iris emasmu kini bergulir pada sebuah _frame_ foto yang masih utuh, luput dari amukanmu atau kau memang tak berniat menghancurkannya? Kau tersenyum miris menatap potret disana. Seorang gadis dengan sepasang kepang putih wajah manisnya di hiasai oleh iris abu-abu menatap penuh binar gembira, tubuhnya ramping terbalut _vest_ hitam dengan jemarinya yang menggandeng pemuda dengan wajah sangat mirip denganmu. Ya itu fotomu dan dia yang kau sayangi.

"Maafkan aku Soifon." Bisikmu lirih penuh dengan rasa penyesalan. Hatimu terasa begitu sakit dan perih.

Kau menghempaskan diri diatas kasur ukuran _king size_mu. Memejamkan mata sambil terus memeluk frame foto itu. Memeluknya erat seolah frame itu bisa saja menghilang setiap saat. Dan perlahan debu kantuk menarik kesadaranmu sepenuhnya hingga menuntunmu ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

_Suara tawa itulah yang kau dengar melalui gendang telingamu. Kau berlari mengejarnya gadis itu. Gadis manis dengan rambut dikepang dua. Kalian berlarian dengan tawa lepas. Kini kau berhasil menangkapnya , mengunci tubuh mungil itu dalam dekap hangatmu. Ia tak melawan hanya saja merasa malu-malu dengan pipi kemerah-merahan. Kau mencium lembut pipi seputih pualam begitu halus. _

_Kau kini berjalan sejajar dengannya menggenggam jemari hangatnya erat tanpa niat melakukan kekerasan. Kau hanya ingin gadis itu tetap disampingmu. Berbagi tawa dan hanya milikmu, gadismu. Oh Soifon kau memang begitu manis untuk seorang Vega. Kalau ini mimpi kau sangat berharap agar kau tak pernah terbangun. Karena jika iya hanya kesakitan yang kau rasakan._

.

.

.

Namun tuhan berkehendak lain. Dalam tidur tentunya ada batasan dan otakmu dengan berat hati memaksa syaraf mata untuk membuka. Akhirnya kau terbangun di kamarmu yang telah berubah. Bukan lagi kamar kacau balau tak karuan. Kamarmu telah bersih dan rapi. Pecahan beling dan vas telah menghilang. Perabotan yang kau hancurkan telah pulih seperti sedia kala. Bulu-bulu angsa tak ada lagi yang ditemukan. Bantal-bantal dan buku-buku telah kembali katempat masing-masing dan lukamu telah terbalut sempurna. Semua telah kembali seperti semula seakan-akan Kau tak pernah merusaknya.

Seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada para pelayanmu. Mereka sejumlah selusin lah yang berkerja cekatan. Merapikan tempat yang seolah baru terkena tornado dalam diam agar kau tak bangun. Bekerja sangat hati-hati saat mengobati luka ditanganmu agar kau tak merasa kesakitan dan terbangun dari mimpi indahmu. Betapa pengertiannya mereka, eh?

Namun amarah menghalangimu, kau telalu marah untuk sekedar berucap terima kasih. Ah bahkan kau menghiraukan perkerjaan mereka. Tak memperdulikan kamarmu yang sudah berubah. Sekarang kau hanya memperdulikan pintu kamarmu terbuka begitu saja tanpa terdengar suara ketukan meminta izin. Membuatmu kembali kesal dan berpikir, 'orang sopan mana yang tak mengetuk pintu orang lain?'

Ah tapi kau tak bisa marah setelah seper sekian detik melihat sosoknya. Seorang wanita tinggi semampai berkulit kecoklatan. Dalam balutan gaun hitam dan mantel putih serta rambut sewarna matahari yang digelung rapi sangat mencerminkan seorang wanita terhormat dari kalangan atas. Dia kini berdiri dihadapanmu menatapmu dengan pandanggannya yang dingin. Kau tau siapa dia dan kau harus bersikap hormat padanya.

Dia Tia Halibel ibumu orang yang melahirkanmu. Dia presdir Grup Vega, perusahaan milik almarhum ayahmu. Dia orang yang membesarkanmu lalu memaksamu pergi ke London mengurus perusahaan keluarga. Wanita itu pula yang mengancamu dengan berbagai muslihat agar kau mau menuruti kehendaknya. Dan dia pula yang membuatmu mengamuk semalam.

.

.

.

Kau telah berganti pakaian, tubuhmu telah bersih dengan aroma mint lembut yang menguar. Dan rambutmu yang biasa kau kepang kini telah tanggal, kau memotongnya hingga hanya menyisakan helaian yang tak terkepang. Kini kau berambut pendek tanpa kepang yang menjadi ciri khasmu. Wajahmu menjadi nampak serius dan membosankan seperti orang-orang dewasa lainnya. Kau telah kehilangan binar ceria yang dulu selalu meliputimu. Kau seperti robot.

Kau tak memiliki pilihan lain, kau harus menuruti wanita itu jika tak ingin dia menjalankan acamannya. Dengan pandangan tajam penuh emosi kau mengikuti ibumu menaiki _Lamborghini _delapan belas tahun ini.

"Findor! Tolong berikan ini padanya." Bisikmu pada seorang pelayan berambut kuning panjang sesaat sebelum pesawat yang akan kau naiki _take off_. Pelayan itu tau siapa '**dia**' yang kau maksud dan hanya mengangguk hormat sambil menerima sehelai amplop putih pucat.

"_Sayonara_, Soifon."

Dan pesawat komersil tujuan London itu meninggalkan Jepang memulai perjalanan panjang menuju Inggris.

.

.

.

**# Female's Side**

Secarik kertas tergeletak pasrah dibawah meja. Tampak kumal dan lecek. Bekas remasan geram sepasang tangan. Jika saja kemarahan benar-benar menguasaimu 100% dapat dipastikan kertas itu telah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil ditempat sampah atau bahkan tinggal abu kertas yang tak jauh beda dari debu. Tapi hati nuranimu melarang, mengendalikan amarahmu hingga tak jadi menaiki ubun-ubun dan menghancurkan semua. Dan nuranimu pula yang membuatmu malah duduk terperosok bergumul dengan air mata.

_Percayalah padaku karena aku pasti akan kembali dan kita akan mulai lagi seperti hari kemarin. Bersama meneghabiskan akhir. Kita berdua. Aku mencintaimu._

_Regard  
>Ggio Vega <em>

_._

_._

_._

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Hari dimana dia menghilang tanpa jejak, hanya secarik kertas tak berguna yang berkata. Sekarang kau menatap hujan yang mulai turun, menatap bulir-bulir air yang jatuh ketanah yang menimbulkan aroma khas. Kau menghirup nafas dalam-dalam memenuhi seluruh paru parumu dengan aroma segar itu. Tapi tetap saja, sesak nafasmu tercekak. Begitu menyesakkan, ah kenapa kau merasa begini? Sekelebat kau mengingat wajahnya. Mata emas serta rambutnya yang terkepang dan senyumnya yang kekanakan. Hentikan senyum bodoh itu! Sakit, kau tahu sebenarnya kau merasa sakit tiap kali mengingatnya. Tak terasa bulir air menetes dipipimu. Ah atapnya bocor, kau menatap langit-langit di kamarmu mencari-cari lubang kecil yang meloloskan air hujan namun sayangnya tak kau temukan rembesan dari sana, tak ada secelahpun lubang yang mengizinkan air dari langit untuk memasuki kamarmu.

Apa ini? Kau menangis? Menangisi orang itu? Bodohnya kau. Kau melirik meja disudut kamar _notebook _kesayanganmu tergeletak menyedihkan disana. Menapakkan pendar cahaya dari layarnya. Dilayar itu terpampang jelas foto bahagia dua insan, kau gemas melihat mereka. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Dua orang itu _yah_ dua orang itu, **kau dan dia**. Kau mendekati notebook itu meraih _mouse_ dan mengarahkan kursol pada layar memilih tanda x merah dari apliksi **acdsee** yang menampilkan potret yang membuat dirimu merasa muak. Seharusnya sejak dulu foto itu kau hapus. Kursol semakin dekat pada tanda x merah tapi tangganmu seolah kaku. Kaku tak bisa mengerakkan mouse itu, kau mengutuk tangan bodohmu itu. Kenapa?

"Kenapa kau tak mau menghapusnya? Bukankah itu hal mudah wahai tangan?" Tanyamu pada tangan yang sudah pasti tak mungkin menjawabmu.

Matamu seolah ikut-ikutan berkhianat dengan bergulir cepat menatap foto itu, foto seorang pemuda dengan kaos putih yang dilapisi _hodie_ dengan tulisan **girugamesh** di kedua lengannya. Wajahnya tersenyum lepas dengan salah satu tanggan dibahu seorang gadis yang memakai vest hitam dengan bordiran **disorder** pada bagian penutup kepalanya. Kedua tangan mereka membentuk simbol _victory_. Tampak serasi dan manis bukan?

Menyedihkan itu hanya kenangan lho! Dia itu sudah pergi! Peergi entah kemana, tanpa jejak sama sekali. Sudah dua tahun kenangan itu berlalu. Harusnya sesuatu yang didefinisikan oleh orang-orang dengan nama **perasaan **itu sudah lama mati. Nyatanya? Dia masih hidup dan terus tumbuh setiap hari. Dan setiap hari pula menyiksamu.

"Menyebalkan kenapa kau tak juga pergi seperti dia hah? Bodoh sekali!" Runtukmu lagi sambil merebahkan tubuh diatas _futon_. Mencoba merilekskan raga yang terasa begitu letih. Kau menyerah pada notebookmu. Jam tik-tok berbentuk kepala kucing di tembok menunjuk pukul empat sore. Dan hujan tak berhenti menangis. Perlahan kau megatupkan sepasang permata abu-abu indah milikmu. Menutupinya dengan kelopak mata, namun tak cukup disitu lengan kurusmu masih dengan senang hati menindihnya. Kantuk mulai menyerang dan dalam keheningan hujan, kau ikut menangis bersama langit renta.

Satu kata untukmu, **menyedihkan**.

.

.

.

Berjam-jam kemudian kau terbangun. Dengan nafas menderu. Mimpi burukah yang kau alami? Setelah menatap sekeliling akhirnya kau mengela nafas panjang. Kini kau menatap jendela yang tiranya belum sempat kau tutup, nampak dari sana langit sudah berubah warna. Bias cahaya terang telah lenyap sejak berjam-jam lalu. Kini hanya karpet hitam dengan taburan berjuta intan berkelip yang menggantikan siang, ditambah bulatan putih seperti bakpao menggantung muram diatasnya. Yah sang dewi malam telah memeluk kota besar ini. Samar terdengar bunyi tetesan air dari atap yang masih basah. Kau memilih untuk bangkit mengerakkan tubuhmu untuk sekedar meregangkan persendian. Di meja masih setia notebookmu terbuka namun dia telah lama mati. Kehabisan daya karena tak ada kabel listrik yang mengalirinya daya kehidupan. Dalam hati kau merasa bersyukur tak perlu repot untuk mematikannya dan kau bersyukur lagi karena tak perlu melihat foto dua orang bodoh itu.

Kau langkahkan kaki mungilmu mendekati toilet, menyalakan wastafel dan membasuh wajahmu yang kusam. Wajahmu yang sayu nan letih akibat tidur bersama tangisan. Air dingin segera menyapa pori-porimu begitu kau membasukannya di wajah. Terasa lebih segar dibanding tadi. Kini kau menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangmu. Sosok gadis dengan mata abu-abu yang harusnya bebinar cerah. Sosok gadis berambut panjang yang biasanya dikepang dua. Tapi itu dirimu dua tahun yang lalu. Didepan cermin ini hanya seorang gadis berwajah tirus dengan rambut pendek acak acakan. Kau telah memotong mahkota indahmu itu dua tahun lalu dan tak berminat untuk memeliharanya panjang. Sementara iris abu indahmu tak lagi memancarkan cahaya suka cita. Membengkak dan kemerahan akibat terlalu banyak meneteskan kristal bening air mata.

Ah sampai kapan kau akan begini terus, Soifon?

.

.

.

Hari demi hari mulai berganti. Rimbunan daun hijau telah menguning dan mulai berguguran hingga pepohonan diseluruh kota gundul seluruhnya menampakkan ranting-ranting kurus mereka yang berusaha mencabik langit renta. Matahari pun tak lagi memendarkan panas menyengat seperti minggu-minggu kemarin. Temperatur mulai menurun dengan drastis seiring malam yang lebih panjang ketimbang siang. Butir kristal es mulai berjatuhan membuat jalanan menjadi licin dan putih.

Kau berjalan cepat menyusuri _pedestrian_ dengan tubuh terbalut mantel tebal, menjaga agar suhu tubuh tetap stabil dari tusukan hawa dingin. Dari hidungmu keluar awan putih uap, hahaha kau hampir mirip dengan kereta api sekarang, Soifon. Tanganmu memeluk kantong belanjaan yang berisi berbagai makanan. Kau memang baru saja keluar dari _konbini_. Membeli persediaan makan untuk seminggu kedepan. Hanya beberapa _mie cup_ instan, roti tawar, kornet, Air mineral dan susu serta makanan lain yang tak mungkin kusebut semua. Semantara tanganmu yang bebas mengeratkan pegangan pada selempang tasmu.

Tak berapa lama kakimu telah mengantar sampai aparteman tempat dimana kau tinggal. Hembusan dingin angin membuatmu berharap untuk segera sampai di kamar sehingga kaki mungilmu dengan gesit menaiki anak tangga dua dua. Tapi sepertinya tuhan berkehendak lain. Tak mengijinkanmu masuk karena seseorang yang dua tahun terakhir telah menguras air matamu berdiri disana. Memasang senyum yang dibuat **seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa**. Senyum yang sama dengan senyum dua tahun yang lalu. Kau lemas seketika itu juga, hingga kantong belanjaanmu jatuh membiarkan semua isinya menggelinding dilantai. Hatimu bercampur-aduk dengan berbagai perasaan. Anatara marah, dendam, benci dan rasa rindu. Ah haruskah dirimu senang saat ini? Dia berjongkok mengambil apel yang menggelinding kearahnya.

"Kau masih ingat kalau aku suka buah apel, eh Soi-_chan_." Dia angkat bicara sementara kau hanya terdiam.

Wah kau tak bisa begitu kaku dan lidahmu terasa kelu. Rasa sakit itu kembali menyeruak, perih menggerus. Kata-kata yang selama ini kau susun hilang seketika. Otakmu serasa macet tidak bisa memperediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tak mampu menyusun rencana untuk selanjutnya bertindak. Kau masih membeku diatas lantai kayu yang kau pijak.

"Kenapa kau bengong?"

Ah dia berjalan mendekat kearahmu. Kau terlalu terpaku hanya bisa berdiri bagai boneka jerami di sawah. Dia semakin dekat dan berhasil menyentuh bahumu dengan senyum **seperti-biasa-nya**. Dan akhirnya kini kau bereaksi secepat kedipan mata. Kau menepis tangannya melangkah mundur dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Kembali kau menjadi seorang yang cengeng. Begitu cengeng, padahal selama ini kau berusaha tegar tapi tetap saja jiwamu rapuh.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau muncul?"

"_Gomen ne_, bukan maksudku…"

"Lupakan. Pergilah jangan memperburuk keadaan. Aku memebencimu !" Kini kau memotongnya dengan nada rendah lirih seperti sayatan yang mengiris hati.

"Jangan mendekat, sudah cukup kau membuatku seperti ini. Lebih baik hentikan saja, kenapa kau mucul sekarang?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan tak ada orang lain yang menggantikanmu, dua tahun aku hampir gila tak bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Bohong… kau bohong!" kau menggeleng kuat berjalan kian mundur tanpa menyadari bahwa kau membelakangi anak tangga dan saat kau sadar sebelah kakimu telah memijak udara kosong, lalu hilang keseimbangan. Hampir saja kau kehilangan nyawa jika saja dia tak meraih dan menarikmu kedalam lengkuhan hangatnya. Aroma mint masih menguar dari tubuhnya, tak ada yang berubah selain rambutnya yang kini pendek tanpa kepangan sama denganmu yang tak lagi memiliki sepasang kepang tebungkus kain putih.

"Aku pulang, Soifon." Dia mendekapmu erat penuh rindu merasakan aroma manis dari tubuhmu. Sama sekali tak ada yang berubah.

"Kenapa baru sekarang Vega?" Tanyamu sementara air mata yang selama ini kau tahan mulai tumpah di dada bidaknya. Kau menyerah, memilih membakar ego dan membiarkan dirimu tenggelam dalam lengkuhan yang selama ini kau rindukan.

"Teimakasih banyak, soifon. Terimakasih."

.

.

.

**# FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# Extra: **

"Soi, maukah kau ikut denganku kembali ke London?"

"London?"

"Ya dan bukan lagi dengan nama belakang **Fon** melainkan **Vega**." Pemuda bermata emas itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam kecil dan membukanya. Sebuah emas putih tampak dari sana berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu neon.

Kau yang diajaknya bicara itu hanya diam tak berkata-kata kedua tangannya menekap mulut. Dan kristal bening kini mengalir dari sudut matamu, lagi. Tetapi bukan lagi tangis pilu seperti malam sebelumnya melainkan sebuah tangisan haru darimu.

"Apa kau menerimanya?"

Sesaat kau tampak ragu namun tak berapa lama kemudian kau mengangguk pelan.

"Ya aku bersedia." Dan senyuman segera merekah dari bibir kalian berdua.

.

.

.

**# Without a Trace benar-benar TAMAT 15.47-19.25-03.11.2011 **

Yaha selesai juga, fic macam APA ini? **SINETRON **sekali ya? nah readers sekalian silahkan jika mau protes ataupun mengkritik *kritik yang membangun lho ya* asal bukan flame pasti saya terima dengan ikhlas deh~ kalo flame maaf ya ngga bakal saya tanggepin deh *ditendang flamer* XD Pokoknya Review please~

Akhir kata Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain ^w^)/


End file.
